leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayn/@comment-25855686-20170913094559/@comment-28977071-20170924102824
I had on mind all situations, including -oriented teams, even without a single ADC, however improbable they could be (with respective weight though). My analysis wasn't meant to be bound exclusively to ranked, but to any sort of a game as well (e.g. event). I can of course narrow the argumentation only to regular Rift matches: If one takes only tankiness into consideration, then ofc one must treat as inferior to any other tank item, in the same way as is inferior to all of'em. As you took a tankiness as your measure, clearly the item was doomed to not pass. Taking more full def items makes perfect sense then but that isn't the case where I find the item useful. Cuz has that "half tanky half damage" in its very definition. Consequently, if your argumentation in pt 5 was correct, congratulations, you'd just proven that the item is never worth buying .-. 1&EDIT: Granted, I wasn't familiar at all with sustain. As I can see now, has the highest at all levels from 1 to 18, and 4th highest increase per level with only behind the first place. Hence as long as Rito doesn't decide to nerf it somehow, he needs nothing more for waveclear and push than he already has. 2: Much more than a single stack actually. I was talking about a teamfight, not duel. is while a basic AA is not. I understand that it is an ideal situation to fully hit entire frontline with all abilities and empowered autos, but the difference is still much more than one stack. In the ideal case the frontline should be fully "de-stacked" while almost still from . 3: As said earlier, I don't think that actually competes with when it comes to slot spaces. Not only it is squishier, but the item'd be an alternative for , hence one'd swap those. is less gold-efficient against squishy teams (armor shred practically wasted), but you're right that even then its well-roundedness somehow still sounds appealling.. Double proc of and its vision control are fine bonuses, but one'd be forced to find other sources for 10% CDR, mobility and HP. 4: Correct, but this should not be the item's goal. 5: Although I fully agree with the "jack-of-all-trades" argument, I think that jacks-of-all-trades still have their rightful place under the sun in teamcomps. That is, to create a stable base for a team, from which carries, who literally must be "specialists" to succeed, can lift off. It is similar to how I comprehend the importance of women within the humanity. They represent the stable source of life for the human race. While they do not tend to be so unique as men, this applies in both directions. Maybe you find more geniuses among men, but also more maniacs, cuz the talent comes hand in hand with insanity and both are part of the unstable "Y" genotype as such. Statistically speaking, the woman population shows signs of equal mean value, but smaller variance. Imagine those fluctuations if men were granted the burden of giving birth.. a path to extinction :p Anyway, I don't consider s to be true carries, hence being jacks-of-all-trades or all-rounders is imo fine for'em. Frontline bulks might not be able to reach the acme of DPS gods as ADCs/APCs, but their damage contribution happens more via . They deal significant amount of damage to multiple targets, cuz single-target DPS and securing the kill is more of a carry-job. And in such sense the items imo fit. I wouldn't look at as being "half tanky half damage", rather than "half tanky to deliver more AoE half damage". Hence it isn't about comparing the two variables separately, rather than their product. And the product gets the highest outcome when the factors have equal shares (ergo the halving in case of two). Single-target damage is not a goal when attacking the frontline, that applies only to backlines. The argument is a good one, the item has truly the price of carry items. The reason is simple though, as it significantly increases the value of , especially in late game. That, however, also allows to soak up the excessive in the late-game, hence being irrelevant for the "there is no scenario" argumentation (swapping the items for more expensive ones is also a possible scenario).